


[Podfic] Waking Up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard

by Vex_theInsane



Series: podfic drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_theInsane/pseuds/Vex_theInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes don't cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Waking Up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465589) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> This work belongs to mithrel. I, in no way, shape, or form, participated in actually writing this work.  
> My thanks to mithrel for having a blanket permission for her story; you rock!

Podfic information: This story is really short (only about 1 minute long), but I needed a short one to get started. Hope you enjoy!

 

Download (mp3): [Waking Up is Easy; Cuddling is Hard](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ywmizyd6mo1169a/Waking_Up_is_Easy%3B_Cuddling_is_Hard.mp3)


End file.
